ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Casina "Splice" Amari
Casina Amari, also referred to as Splice is an unlicensed body modification specialist that operates an illegal body modification business with several close associates. While the Party God encourages body modifications to allow people to party harder and longer, Casina chooses to duck authorities and not register her enterprise to avoid the crushing taxes imposed on businesses by the government. Casina serves any clientele as long as they have the credits to pay for her services. Despite this, Casina does take her work very seriously and reserves the right to deny service to anyone she deems fit, especially those appearing under the influence of drugs or alcohol. Casina is widely considered a prodigy in the field of ripperdocs. She has been performing illegal body modifications since she was 8 years old. Casina has light brown skin with jet black hair that is shaved down to her scalp on her left side. The right side remains long. Her eyes have been replaced and modified with ocular implants causing them to change from her native brown eye color to a glowing orange whenever they're in use. They can also change other colors based on whatever function the implants are performing. Standing at 5' 4", Casina is not an imposing figure but her knowledge of how the body works makes her a deadly combatant should someone step up to her for trouble. Casina doesn't shy away from facial piercings sporting several ear piercings in both ears, a nose piercing, two lip rings, a tongue piercing and snakebites. Casina also replaced her own right arm with a Kit that has been expertly tuned to allow for extreme precision, which aids her in performing first time modifications and delicate procedures with greater ease. Outside of this arm however Casina prefers to not modify her own physical body too much. Casina does a lot of modification work for the Party Crashers. In particular she was specifically contracted to perform all of the work done to save Katherine Banks after her catastrophic injury during a Party Center raid. She was also contracted again to perform the final change over for Katherine into her permanent cyborg host body. Casina was the go-to ripperdoc for when Angela Orientail volunteered to become a cyberware recipient. Unbeknownst to most people, one of Casina Amari's secret goals is trying to analyze and reverse the process for which the Party God creates Party Animals and as such restoring them back to thinking humans again. The Party Crashers are almost wholly responsible for keeping Casina's enterprise running as the current insurgent campaign against the government has cut into her bottom line. The mutually beneficial relationship between Casina and the Party Crashers isn't without friction as Casina refuses to be skipped on her payments and doesn't wait to voice her opinion about what the Party Crashers are doing, more importantly, having her modifications jacked from the dead bodies of Party Crashers and then traced back to her somehow. Casina's skills are second to none in Party Central. She's one of the most talented ripperdocs in the entire city, which is a shame because if she were licensed she could make it big with her services. Despite being unlicensed, her clients find her regardless through contacts and everyone who comes to her is brought in unconscious so that they can't be pried for information as to her location. Normally an unlicensed ripperdoc wouldn't attract much attention from the government, at least enough to warrant a goon squad being sent after one but as Casina is supplying the Party Crashers with tech the Party God wants her brought to him. Several raids have already been carried out on places she's been suspected to operate out of with one almost coming close to finding her. Casina's broad skillset encompasses everything from traditional superficial body modifications such as the photo-luminescent tattoos that glow with body temperature and nearly invisible black light tattoos that show up only under black lights, to radical body grafts removing and replacing limbs and body parts with cyberware all the way to up preparing and rigging first time cyberware customers' bodies with the necessary equipment to operate the tech. Casina has a perfect record with her operations with only one complication being that the recipient's body utterly rejected an implant, but this was due to an undiscovered auto-immune illness as opposed to anything Casina herself did. Category:Person of Interest